Death and rebirth
by calowe
Summary: Can't come up with intro, No spoilers for you! Please review as it helps me continue and write the next chapter.
1. Death And Decisions

"No, no, no, NOO! You can't die! I love you," wailed Humphrey as he wept over Kate's body.

Winston padded up to him, "Humphrey, she's dead, there's nothing we can do."

Humphrey looked at his pack leader, only to see his own sadness reflected in Winston's eyes.

"No, she can't be dead, she can't be dead, no," he cried.

Humphrey then looked over at Tony,

"This is your fault! If you weren't so greedy, Kate would still be alive! You old fool, Kate gave her life to save yours, and you don't even have the respect to mourn her."

Tony flinched away from the cold fire in Humphrey's gaze. "Tony, I think you should take your pack home before mine does something drastic," Winston whispered to his old friend.

Tony nodded, "Eastern pack, we're going home!" Howls of protest rose from the eastern wolves throats, but a powerful look from Tony sent them on their way.

"Humphrey, it's no use. Come on buddy, let's go home," Salty nudged Humphrey's shoulder as he spoke.

"No, there's nothing for me there. I'm never going back there again. I'm going to leave Jasper, and hopefully my pain far behind." Humphrey growled as he stood up. "But first, I am going to bury her, it is the least I can do for her."

Late that night, after finishing Kate's grave, Humphrey left Jasper Park, vowing to never return to the place that had taken away the one he had loved….

The old wolf woke from a horrible dream to see that it had invaded the real world; HE was standing in the cave next to him. "So," asked the old wolf, "have you come to kill me?"

"For her," was the only thing the old wolf heard before he felt razor-sharp teeth tear into his throat.

The old wolf made no noise as he bled out on the floor of his den; but as his killer walked out of the cave, he managed to choke out, "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused." The next morning wailing could be heard on the eastern side of the river, Tony was dead.


	2. Questions to be answered

Winston awoke to the familiar leader's summoning howl. He immediately realized that it didn't belong to Tony. Nevertheless, Winston answered the call and proceeded to the river where he usually met with his old friend.

When Winston arrived at the river, he was greeted by the sight of the entire eastern pack.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is Tony?" demanded Winston.

"Tony was found dead this morning, he was killed in his den," explained one of the senior alpha wolves.

Even after Tony's exploits had caused the death of his daughter three years ago, Winston still felt a pang of sadness at the news of his old friend's demise.

"Well, where is Garth, isn't he the pack leader now?"

"Garth left less than a month after 'the Incident', we never found any trace of him" explained the same senior alpha.

"Well," sighed Winston, "now I know why Lily left around the same time, I just pray that they are safe."…

"Come on, Lily, we're almost there," Garth called to his mate.

They had left Jasper Park almost three years ago; Lilly, to escape the memories of her sister and Garth, to leave his father's sins far behind. Now, the two were climbing a mountain on their trek south, exploring as much land as they could.

"Garth, slow down, I can't run that fast!" Lily cried as she again tripped over a snow-hidden log.

"Shh, I think I hear fighting up ahead, keep your head down, I'll go check it out." Garth hissed as he pushed Lily into the snow.

Garth quickly ascended the rest of the mountain only to see three bears fighting a gray wolf.

Just as Garth was about to step in and help the gray fighter, the gray wolf dashed past two of the bears, tearing open their throats with his claws. The last bear tried to flee, but the gray wolf jumped onto his back and bit down deep into the bear's spine. The bear gave one last roar before it fell on its side and lay still.

Then Garth saw the face of the wolf, "We all thought you were dead, how are you alive?" Garth asked, jumping from the shadows.

"Let them continue thinking that, I no longer concern myself with them," growled the gray wolf.

"Will you let HIM think you are dead too?"

The gray wolf did not answer, just passed away into the night.


End file.
